In His Eyes
by snugglebaby216
Summary: Claire's Great-Aunt Minerva asks a great deal of her after Voldemort has been exposed. Her target, Draco Malfoy, brings new feelings to the surface. Harry Potter causes complications.
1. Chapter 1

She knew it was coming. She knew it was from the start. With her Great-Aunt being the head of Hogwarts and an active member of the Order of the Pheonix, she knew that she would be asked.

The owl came in the middle of the night. It tapped the window until she woke up and let it in. It was a pretty barn owl. She remembered because she was jealous that she did not have such a beautiful owl. She knew immediately it was her Great-Aunt Minerva's owl. The owl held out its leg for the removal of the attached letter. She held her breath and freed the owl's leg. After she had done so, it took off into the night. She held in her hands her Hogwarts acceptance letter. She knew it would happen if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned. She looked at her mother's copy of _The Daily Prophet_ sitting on her bedside table and thought about the article she had read earlier that week. Harry Potter had broken into the Ministry of Magic in London to fight You-Know-Who. People loved him again because he hadn't been lying about the poor boy that was killed last year during the TriWizard Tournament. He wasn't a liar anymore. He was, again, the Boy Who Lived. She opened the letter.

Her heart skipped a beat when she read she was accepted to Hogwarts, even though she knew she would be. She was excited and nervous. After she thought for a moment, then became worried. How would she tell all the friends she made at Beauxbatons she was leaving for Hogwarts for her last two years of study? She knew she had to leave her best friend, her favorite professors, her _life_. Things wouldn't be the same at Hogwarts. She had a mission there. That was her top priority, not schoolwork. She looked down to see another letter had fallen from the envelope. This one was small and was hastily handwritten.

_Claire-_

_You know what this means. We need you now. You are the only one that has the will power to overcome mind tricks. You are our best weapon besides Harry. You will be placed in Slytherin. I will come to collect you in 3 days and I will take you somewhere so we can prepare you for the coming months. Be ready._

_-Aunt Minera_

Claire stared at the letter. She knew it was all true. She was the only person her age that had fully mastered occlumency. Even at the young age of 16, she had gotten letters from the Ministry of Magic to be trained during the summers and have a job ready when she graduated. Claire knew that the job her aunt had in mind was much more important than what the Ministry had to offer. This was going to be hard, and Claire knew that.

The days that followed were spent saying goodbye to her friends and her family. She planned to stay in contact, but if something were to happen, if she was caught, she wanted them to be prepared for the worst. Thursday, three days after she received the letter, Aunt Minerva joined Claire's family for lunch. At 3 o'clock, they were to leave. At 2:55, the family headed into the backyard and began to say final goodbyes. Aunt Minerva took Claire's hand and they stood together in the center of the backyard. In a flash, they were gone, apparating to the Burrow. Claire opened her eyes and stood in a busy kitchen. Red heads were running in every direction. One woman stopped, she seemed to be in charge.

"Hello Minerva! And you must be Claire!" the woman said looking at Claire.

"Yes," She said timidly. Claire looked around and tried to take in the room she was standing in. It was cluttered and small feeling. She could see a clock on the wall that didn't tell time, she didn't understand what it did. There was a large table with a lot of chairs, more than she had time to count. Dishes were doing themselves, and something was cooking on the stove.

"You look hungry, dear," The woman said to Claire. "Would you like some toast or anything? We'll be having dinner in about two hours if you'd rather wait. I'm Mrs. Weasley, by the way." Claire was already starting to like this woman. Claire smiled and gladly accepted her offer.

"Molly, I need to run. Albus is waiting for me. I trust Claire will be taken care of here? I shouldn't worry. I know she'll be fine!" Minerva said. She turned to Claire. "Remus Lupin will be here for dinner. Afterward, he will explain what the Order needs you to do for the next few years. We really need this, Claire. I know you'll do just fine!" Minerva nodded to Molly and Claire, then disapparated. The other red heads in the kitchen had left. Claire and Molly Weasley could hear them.

"Alright, you lot. Come in here, you need to meet someone," Mrs. Weasley called to the red heads that had moved to the living room. 5 people came into the kitchen, all with bright red hair. "Claire, this is my husband Arthur, my daughter Ginny, my two twin sons Fred and George, and my second oldest son, Charlie. They're helping me get ready for all our guests tonight!" The boys nodded and headed out the kitchen door. "Don't forget to check for gnomes!" Mrs. Weasley called after them. She then muttered something about laundry and headed off to another room off the kitchen, leaving Ginny and Claire alone.

"So I'm pretty sure you're staying in Percy's old room… He doesn't live here anymore, so I don't see why we need to keep his things there," Ginny told Claire. She led Claire to a staircase and up to the third floor. Ginny opened the door to reveal a tidy, bookish room. Everything seemed to be organized, very much unlike the rest of the house. Ginny helped Claire bring in her trunk and other belongings to Percy's old room. Ginny and Claire strained to carry Claire's large trunk up the stairs.

"What have you got in this thing?" Ginny asked as the girls reached the second floor landing.

"My mum bewitched my trunk my first year of Beauxbatons so that I could fit more into it. We never took the charm off, so I can fit everything I need into it," Claire told Ginny. They huffed and puffed all the way into Percy's room. By the time they had set up her owl's cage and set out the few pictures she had, they could hear people arriving.

"Ginny! Claire! Its time to come downstairs!" Mrs. Weasley called up to the girls.

After all the introductions and chats with older members of the Order, it was a relief to finally see a group of three teenagers sitting together in a corner talking. She assumed who they were and asked Ginny to introduce her to them. Before they reached the corner, however, Mrs. Weasley declared that dinner was ready and everyone was to move into the kitchen. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape requested that Claire sit near them. She was thankful that Ginny stayed by her side. Alone with a werewolf and a creepy professor was hard enough. On top of that she knew they would be discussing what the Order wanted her to do while at school.

Food soared from the oven and the stove into serving dishes, then onto the table. Rolls and mashed potatoes landed in front of Ginny and Claire. They each grabbed some and passed it on. After everyone at the table had been served, they began to eat. After the harsh edge of hunger was gone, Claire felt more comfortable talking to Snape and Lupin. They began explaining what the Order was really about, something she already knew and had heard about most of her life. Her mother, aunt, and great-aunt were all members. Her mother and aunt were not as active as her great-aunt, but still were involved as much as they could be without risking the lives of their babies.

"So now that you know about the Order, we need to explain to you exactly what you'll be doing. You're going to be our youngest spy. You are going to be in Slytherin House. You'll find Draco Malfoy and his lot there. You need to become friends with him. You need to get close. We want to know what plans he knows about and what ideas he has been getting from his father. Snape is already close to him, although Draco doesn't trust him completely with the things he's been trusted with, and isn't saying much. You need to break that barrier; get inside his head. I've learned from your Minerva you are extremely skilled in Occlumency. This is perfect for what we need. He won't be able to see when you're lying." Lupin continued for quite some time. Claire got the gist of things after he said she was going to be a spy. She loved that sort of thing, but was weary of the dangers ahead. "You will have weekly meetings with Minerva and Snape. Since Professor Snape is your House Head, you will spend time with him anyway. Do NOT let anyone know that Minerva is your great-aunt, it will come with questions. Especially if you are trying to become close with Malfoy. You need to keep your cover in tact at all times. Also, try not to be seen with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I understand if you four become friends, but the more you're seen with them at school, the more suspicious it looks."

"All right. I understand," Claire affirmed. She was starting to get excited for the coming year. She and Ginny began to talk now that Lupin and Snape were finished with her. She looked down the table and saw Harry looking at her. Their eyes met for a second and he looked away, embarrassed. Three times that night she saw him staring at her. She knew that she was pretty, but didn't think that he would want to stare at her. After dinner, Claire and Ginny along with Hermione retreated to Ginny's room.

"So, you went to Beauxbatons for the past five years?" Hermione asked Claire.

"Yes. It's going to be weird going to another school."

"Oh, yes I understand. It would be strange for me as well if I left Hogwarts at this point. But this will be good because the Order will probably get some good information that we need."

Claire smiled. "I'm sure."

"Do you know much about Malfoy? Did anyone tell you about him?" Ginny asked.

"No, not really. All I know is that he's in Slytherin and I'm supposed to get close to him. I have a few ideas, but I don't really know anything about him." Claire admitted. She didn't know anything about this boy and was expected to be friends with him. She wasn't entirely sure what to do.

"He's a self-loving, ignorant prick," said a male voice behind Claire. She turned around to see Harry Potter and Ginny's brother Ron standing there. The first thing she noted about Harry was his eyes. She loved the color. The second thing she noticed was his chest and arms. He looked like he was well built, but not too much, but just enough to look good. That was one of her weaknesses, chest muscles. "He's got a big head and thinks every girl who walks the earth wants to fuck him," Harry continued. "I damn well know that's not true. He's evil. He's been raised by evil people and has chosen Voldemort's side. He's a coward. I hate him."

"Have you got any suggestions for me?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, stay the hell away from him."

Claire looked confused. "But, I've been asked by the Order to get close to him… To find out any useful information… I'm supposed to be friends with him, close friends at that."

Harry's eyes widened and his brow furrowed. "They asked you to do what?" He asked.

"To become Draco's friend…" Claire replied uncertainly.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione to Ginny. Ron looked just as confused as he was, but Hermione and Ginny stayed calm. Ginny moved a little closer to Claire.

"If the Order asked her to do it, I'm going to support her and do whatever it takes to help her succeed," Ginny said.

"I will too. Even though we _hate_ Malfoy, he probably does have some information that we need. If Claire can get close to him and figure out what it is, then maybe we can get a step ahead of Voldemort. It'll be tricky, but we have to," Hermione added. Harry's eyes returned to their normal size, but his eyebrows still pressed together. Ron agreed with Hermione and Ginny, but Harry didn't say anything.

"Look, I know this probably isn't the best idea that the Order's had, and if I get caught I can always just go back home to Beauxbatons and—" But Harry cut off Claire.

"You think that if you get caught smuggling secrets to the Order of the Phoenix from a Death Eater in training you can just go back home?" Harry asked. From his tone, Claire knew he was angry. "There is no way you can just go back home. That's why I'm so upset. It's not fair for the Order to do this to you. I doubt they told you that you were never going to live a normal life after this. If you really want to do this, I'll support you. I'll help how I can, but don't lose sight of your mission. Malfoy can be very persuasive." Harry looked at Claire. His forehead relaxed and he looked at the others in the room. Then he smiled. It was a lovely sight for Claire. His teeth were straight, his cheeks turned a lighter shade of pink, and his eyes seemed to glow a little bit. "I'm sure you already know, but I'm Harry, just in case you were wondering. And this is Ron." Harry gestured to his friend standing next to him. Ron did a small wave to acknowledge he had been introduced. "And you're Claire."

"I am."

Harry smiled again. Claire smiled back. Hermione coughed a little bit, breaking the tension for everyone else in the room. Ron and Harry joined their circle and began pitching ideas to figure out how Claire was going to meet Malfoy. It took a while, but they finally decided on one.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I changed the POV to first person and didn't feel like changing the first chapter.

Sexual Content! If you don't want to read it, read the summary. It is detailed.

The rest of the summer went by quickly. After a few weeks, we left the Burrow and went to Grimmauld Place. I spent most of my time with Harry and Hermione. Hermione would teach me about the school and what to expect when I got there. Harry would teach her about Draco and how I needed to go about getting close to him. It was going to be tricky, but this plan was possible.

I spent a lot of time with Harry. I got to know him well. Too well for Ginny's liking. I knew that Harry and Ginny had an unconscious thing. I really didn't want to interrupt it, but something was just so intriguing about Harry. I didn't see The Boy Who Lived, I saw Harry. I saw through his bullshit brave parade. I knew that he was scared, and was afraid to show it. I knew that things between us would soon heat up if we spent more time alone. I didn't stop it though, even in my dreams.

I always had dreams. Almost every night I had a new one. I was worried when I kept having the same dream, even though I couldn't get enough of it. It always started the same. I was walking alone through a forest. I could see, but it was dark. I felt warm, but my skin seemed chilled, like I had on no clothes. The trees opened up and I was standing in the middle of a clearing. At this point, I knew I wasn't alone. I would look to the left and would see a young man about my age with black hair and green eyes. He was staring at me. At first, I felt exposed, then I felt excited and turned on. We walked toward each other. Harry and I met and looked into each other's eyes. The first two nights, this is where I woke up. Unsure what to think of it, I confided in Hermione. I told her every detail, except who the boy in my dreams was. Hermione said not to worry about it, and that I was just a little stressed from all of the business with the Order. So I continued to sleep. And continued to dream about Harry naked in the clearing.

After a few nights, the dream progressed. After looking into each other's eyes, Harry would touch my face and kiss me softly. I kissed back. We kissed harder and faster until my arms were around his neck and his hands on my hips. I could feel him running his hands on my back and across my ass. He pressed me harder into his chest and I let my hands wander down to feel Harry's torso and abs. I kissed down his cheek and jaw line to his neck. I licked and sucked on it until he couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed my hair and turned my head to face him. He kissed me roughly, letting his tongue feel the top of my mouth and the back of my tongue. My hands moved to Harry's back as his moved to my chest. He cupped one breast in his hand squeezing it, while he played with the nipple on my other. I wanted to moan, I wanted to say his name, but my voice was lost somewhere on my tongue, or in my hands. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, just as I could feel Harry's hard dick pressing into my lower abdomen. I wanted him to pick me up and be inside me, but neither of them moved from our spot in the clearing. We stood there, touching each other and kissing fiercely, not making a sound.

This portion of the dream continued for a few nights before anything else happened. Two weeks before we were to leave for Hogwarts, my dream added a new part. Harry and I would kiss and touch. His lips would never leave my skin. I could feel his lips moving up to my ear. I could hear his breath as he bit me and kissed back down to my shoulders. I scratched and rubbed his back. My hands begged for him to do more. I was so hot it hurt. I wanted him to bend me over, to get on top of me, anything! I could only take so much. I finally got my wish.

The week before we were to leave for Hogwarts, my dream turned to bliss. After weeks of being teased to death during my dreams, I finally had sweet release; only this time wasn't a dream.

"Claire?" Harry called into the room I was sleeping in. I was still asleep, still dreaming about Harry touching me… Feeling me… Pleasuring me…

"Claire?" Harry said a little louder. This time I stirred. I heard the door open and someone came in. I knew it was Harry. My heart pounded in my chest. I rolled over to see a silhouette standing next to the bed. "I'm sorry to wake you, but I needed to talk to you… I just… ugh. This is stupid. I… I don't know why I would bother you with this…"

"Harry, its okay. If it's going to keep you awake all night I can make time to listen for a little bit," I said, trying not to yawn. Harry sat down on the bed.

"I just… I keep having dreams…" he began. "Dreams about you… and me…" This sparked my interest. Could Harry and I be dreaming something similar?

"I shouldn't be telling you this… It's going to be weird…"

"No, no. Its fine. What kind of dreams?" I could almost feel the heat from Harry's blushing face, but caught enough of it in moonlight to see how red he was. "Ah. Those kind."

"Its not like I was trying to! It just happened… I just… I think I'm starting to feel for you… And I was just wondering—"

"I've been having dreams too."

We looked at each other in silence. Harry looked surprised. I was nervous.

"I've been having dreams… and I have to say, I quite enjoy them," I laughed nervously. I didn't know how Harry was going to react. He looked at me for a moment, then slowly leaned towards me. I closed my eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next.

I felt the heat from his body before I felt his lips on mine. I felt a tingling sensation on my lips and seemed to melt into Harry. He moved so he was leaning over me. I moved the blanket out of the way and Harry joined me in Percy's old twin bed. We both seemed to know what to do. Harry and I did exactly as we had in my dream. We kissed slowly and let our hands do the talking. Harry played with my nipples, while I kissed on Harry's neck and started feeling down his chest, then his stomach. I felt the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up over his head. Harry rolled us over so he was on top. He started feeling down my stomach. He reached the hemline of my shorts and ran one finger underneath it. I gasped at his touch. I really wanted him now.

I slid my hands back down to Harry's waist and began to pull off his boxers. Harry's hand grabbed mine.

"Are you sure? I wasn't expecting this…" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I want it." I kept pulling them down, and Harry let me. He sat back on his knees and helped me pull my shirt and panties off. He stared at me.

"You look just like in my dream…" Harry kissed me again, and then moved down my neck to my chest. He began sucking on one of my nipples. This sent me wild. I grabbed Harry's hair and pushed his head down my stomach. He kissed all the way down, stopping to lick around my navel. He kissed the top of my thighs and my groin. Harry looked up. I pushed his head down farther, so he was in between my legs. I could feel him breathing on me. He was hesitant, like he didn't know what to do.

"Lick it," I commanded. Harry immediately licked my clit. I sighed, "Harry…" He licked and sucked my clitoris, feeling the little ball of nerves that sent waves of pleasure through me. He moved his mouth down a little to my tight pussy. He licked it a few times, and then inserted two fingers. I moaned his name and begged him to lick me again. Harry obliged. He started to lick and finger me. He moved his fingers in and out of me, spreading them apart and feeling every inch inside of my soft muscle. I was so wet and he didn't want just his fingers in me; he wanted the most sensitive part of his body inside of me. Harry moved back up to face me. He slowly removed his fingers. I spread my legs apart and felt Harry align himself to me. I felt his hard erection prod the outside of me. He started pushing in. I sucked in hard and fast; I was not expecting it to hurt so badly. Harry stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled back out.

"It hurts!" Harry looked at me, confused. "Have you ever done this before?" I asked. Harry shook his head. "Neither have I. I've never been stretched like that. Just go slow."

Harry let me breathe for a minute before we resumed our previous attempts. Harry kissed me and held himself steady while he prodded into me again. This time, he went slower. Harry pushed in a little, and waited for me to stop wincing in pain. He continued this until he was inside of me as far as he could go. Harry panted as he took in how good I felt. I was soft, and warm, and wet. He stayed still so that I could adjust. When he felt me starting to push back, Harry began to slowly pull out, and then push in again. I looked to be in pain every time Harry pushed inside of me, so he would stop when he pushed back in again. After a few minutes, Harry could thrust in and out of me with ease. I began to move with him and wasn't in pain anymore. I grabbed Harry's hair and pulled back his head to expose his neck. I kissed it softly. Harry could feel my lips moving, my tongue licking and massaging his skin. Harry grabbed my arms and pushed them down hard into the bed, pinning me there. I moaned Harry's name softly. He began to kiss my neck and mouth in rhythm with his thrusts. I thought I was going to explode with pleasure. I knew I couldn't hang on for much longer. Harry was feeling that pull too. I had never had an orgasm with something as large as Harry inside of me before. I was sure that after this I would never go back to just fingers.

I could feel my muscles twitching, and I knew I was going to come. I grabbed Harry's back and ground my pelvis into Harry's. My clit felt the warm pressure of Harry's skin and sent my system into overdrive. Harry pushed in hard one more time, and all of my muscles tightened. I forgot how to breathe as I felt my orgasm overtake my body. My vagina pulsated around Harry's dick as I said his name over and over, desperately trying to stay as quiet as I could. Harry held his position until I let go of my grip on his back. He thrust in and out of me slowly, then quickly and almost couldn't push back in because I was so tight. Harry had never had an orgasm from anything but his own hands. He knew this was going to be better than anything he had ever felt. He felt my muscles twitch again as I had a second, smaller orgasm. I whispered his name this time, and Harry couldn't find it in him to keep from coming. He let his body take over and felt his penis explode with his own comd, coating the inside of my tight pussy. He moaned quietly and pushed hard into me. I felt my breath leave me as I had my final orgasm simultaneously with Harry. I clenched my teeth together and groaned softly. I pushed my hips into his. We finally had it. Sweet release.

Harry stayed inside me, not wanting to move. He laid his head on top of my chest and felt me breathe. I toyed with Harry's hair and cheek. He finally pulled out and lay in bed next to me. He slid an arm around me and I rolled over to fit into his body. We were both so tired. Harry snuggled into my warm back, holding me close. We could feel our eyes closing without permission. Harry kissed my shoulder and could not find the energy to move from my bed back to his.

We fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Claire!"

I winced at the loud noise.

"Claire!" Someone yelled again. There was loud knocking on the door. I came to a little more. I felt warm, unusually warm. I felt someone move against my back.

_Harry!_ I thought. I rolled over to look at him. We were both still naked.

"Claire, the door's locked! Are you okay?" It was Ginny. I felt my face pale, then get hot. I knew that if someone opened the door Harry and I would be caught, and my newly found friendship in Ginny would be over. I knew how much Ginny liked Harry, and how she was sure he liked her back. I thought he did too, until last night. The memories of what they did came rushing back to me. We were naked. In bed. With Ginny on the other side of the door. I thought quickly and thought of an excuse to keep Ginny away for a few minutes.

"Hey, I'm awake. Yeah sorry it's locked, I had a little bit of a bad dream last night and thought a ghost was going to eat me," I called out.

"Oh he won't eat you. But he usually doesn't come down here. He's pretty good about staying in the attic." I was really confused now. Was there a ghost in the attic? "Are you okay? You sound a little… sick."

_Shit._ I knew I sounded worried. "No I'm okay. Just tired. That dream kept me up for a while and I'm a little more tired than usual today," I called out. I hoped to Merlin that Ginny would accept that as an excuse.

"Oh, okay. Well you better hurry up and get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley in an hour and a half." I heard Ginny walk away. I turned back to look at Harry, who looked back at me wide-eyed and scared.

"I'm still here," Harry whispered. "We're in bed together, and people are awake." I nodded. Harry sat up. "What are we going to do? How am I going to get out of here?"

"Are you and Ginny in a relationship or anything?" I asked.

"No, not officially… She knows I like her… Oh this is going to change everything…" Harry thought aloud.

"How many people know that you like each other?"

"Just us, I think. Maybe Hermione… Ron for sure doesn't know," Harry thought out loud. Just as he was done saying that, Harry and I heard Ron calling for Harry. I found my shirt and panties and put them on quickly and walked over to the door. Harry put on his boxers and sat on the bed. I quietly opened the door a bit to see if Ron was on the stairs. He was. Claire opened the door a little and peeked out at Ron.

"Hey, Ron. I had a question about something I just noticed here on a bookshelf. I was wondering if you could tell me what it is," I asked innocently. Ron noticed my lack of pants and grinned a little.

"Sure," He said coming to the door. He came in quietly and shut it behind him. He looked at me and smiled. "You look nice this morning."

"Thanks…" I noticed Ron saw Harry sitting on the bed nearly naked. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'm not sure what kind of an idea you got from me, but I'm straight and I prefer one-on-one…" Harry glared at him.

"This isn't an invitation. We need help," Harry told him. Ron looked between us and his eyes widened as he realized what happened.

"You two… Last night?" Harry and I nodded sheepishly. "Why?" Ron asked.

Claire and Harry looked at each other. "Why isn't really important right now…" Claire said not taking her eyes off of Harry. "We did and we need to get Harry out of here without anyone seeing and without anyone thinking anything of us."

"Why doesn't he just walk out of here with me?" Ron asked.

"I suppose he could, but you were just walking around the house calling for him. Won't it look a bit dodgy if you two are seen coming out together?" I asked.

"How did this happen anyway?" Ron asked Harry. "I thought you liked someone? What happened to her?"

"This was just sort of an accident… It wasn't supposed to happen. I was planning on just talking to her, but one thing led to another, and, well…" Harry mumbled, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He turned red and looked away from Ron.

"An accident?" Ron laughed, annoyed. "Sticking your willy in her isn't just an accident! What the hell were you thinking?" Ron nearly yelled.

"Ron, be quiet!" I hissed. "Look, we made a few poor choices while we were half asleep, but what happened happened. Can you help Harry or not?" Ron looked from me to Harry. His eyes lingered on his red faced best friend. Ron knew that Harry was beyond embarrassed to ask for his help. Ron also knew that Harry had kissed Cho last year, but knew that was the extent of his relationship with girls. Ron thought for a few moments before answering.

"Alright. I have an idea. I think this will work. If anyone asks if I found you, Harry, I'll say you were in the bathroom doing… some business. Then I'll tell them that you were waiting for the bathroom and you two started talking about what Claire needs to do at Hogwarts, when she admitted she was scared. You two came in here and are talking about it. I'll tell my mum that you need a little time, and maybe we can just meet them in Diagon Alley. We have floo powder, so it should work…" Ron mused over his idea. Harry and I looked at each other.

"That might work. I just hope no one has any questions," I said. I knew that Ginny was probably looking for me now. It had been a few minutes and I still had not seen her this morning.

Ron shrugged. "That's all I've got." He turned to leave.

"Hey," Harry said as Ron was walking to the door. He stopped and turned back to face Harry. "Thanks, mate."

Ron smiled. "I know you'd do the same thing for me." Ron opened the door cautiously. Harry grabbed his t-shirt and threw it on in case someone decided to come in. I made myself look worried and scared, for the same reason. Ron opened the door fully and walked out, shutting it behind him.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" We heard Ginny ask.

"He's with Claire right now… She's really worried about getting with Draco and all that. She's a little bit of a mess right now. Harry's doing a good job of comforting her. He's thinking that maybe they should meet up with us in Diagon Alley."

Harry and I breathed a sigh of relief. We didn't hear Ginny reply, but heard them walk down the stairs together.

"I'm so glad she didn't ask questions!" I said. Harry nodded. "I guess we should pretend to be talking about the things I have to do…" I looked at Harry. He was looking at me through his glasses, studying her face.

"We could. Or we could talk about things that we did." I looked into his green eyes. What was I going to say? I knew they had to talk about it sometime. We were going to be alone soon anyway. Why not now?

"Okay," I said as I sat on the bed next to Harry.

Harry turned to face me. "What happened in your dreams?"

I could clearly remember what happened. I didn't want to tell him. "You tell me first." Harry looked at the bed.

"How about I ask you questions?" Harry suggested. "I'll answer them too."

I thought this was fair. "Alright."

"Where did your dreams take place?" Harry began.

"Outside."

"So did mine. Were you lost?"

I thought. No, I seemed to know where I was going. "No, I don't think so. I always felt like I knew the way."

"I thought I was lost. Lost and naked."

"I don't think I was clothed either."

They looked at each other.

"I think we both know what happens next," Harry said.

"Probably," I agreed. We both blushed. We sat in silence. "Is that why we did it?" I looked at Harry.

"I don't know." He looked around at the room. "Did you feel… anything between us? Last night I mean?" Harry asked.

"I think so." I thought about what Harry was asking me. _He wants to know if I like him? _I knew that I felt something. I felt something a lot more powerful than other guys I had messed around with. I couldn't pin point it, but I knew that it wasn't just hormones.

"Me too." I looked at him. He was serious. I looked away. Harry touched my hand and I looked into his eyes. I could see a little bit of my reflection in Harry's glasses. My hair was a chocolate brown color. I liked it most of the time. It was wavy. I liked that most because my hair seemed to be tame when I wanted it straight and also when I wanted it curly. My complexion was fair. I was pretty pale, but I liked that. Being too tan looked unhealthy. I was just pale enough for my hair and skin to look nice together. My eyes were a bluish-green. I could never figure out what color they really were because they changed so often according to my mood. I loved that about my eyes. It always captivated people. But that also meant I wore my heart on my sleeve. People who knew me well knew which eye color match what feelings and I could never hide how I really felt about something. I knew that my eyes would be blue right now. I always did when I had butterflies in my stomach. I felt giddy just looking at Harry. I loved looking at him.

"You look really pretty right now," Harry said. I smiled and realized Harry was getting closer. I held my breath as he kissed me lightly. I felt my stomach butterflies trying to fly out through my heart. I opened her mouth a little, but Harry's lips didn't move. Harry pulled back first. "Did you feel anything?" He asked.

"Yes." I looked straight into Harry's eyes. We looked at each other. "Where does this put us? And you and Ginny?" Harry continued to look at me. I could see him chewing the inside of his cheek, thinking.

"I like you," Harry said. "I like you, and I like Ginny." I looked down. I knew that we couldn't be together. I knew that I had to get close to Malfoy, and I couldn't if Harry and me were together. We just weren't going to work out, even though we had more than just chemistry.

"I like you, too. But you know that we cant. I have to get close to Malfoy. If I get too close to you then it'll blow my cover," I explained.

"Even after what we did?" Harry asked. I could hear how sad he was. I couldn't let my cover get blown. It hurt me to do this. I lost my virginity to this guy, now I had to let him go, but hopefully not all the way.

I nodded. "Yes." I could see the hurt in Harry's eyes. I was sure he could see it in hers. Harry nodded.

"Promise me something, though," Harry said taking my hands in his. "Promise me that when this is all over, we can try this. We can try to be something together." Harry was being completely serious. He squeezed my hands tight. "After last night, I just feel like we need to follow up with it, you know? I just, want us to be together since, we…" Harry looked toward the middle of the bed. I knew exactly what he meant. "I'm not saying we should get married or anything! But maybe just dating or something…"

I smiled. "That actually sounds nice." Harry smiled back. We sat there for a moment before we heard footsteps on the stairs outside.

"Harry? Claire?" It was Mrs. Weasley. "Ron said you would be coming later. Is everything okay?"

"I think so. I'm just having some last minute worries," I answered through the door. "Harry's explaining to me our plan again." Mrs. Weasley stayed quiet for a minute.

"Alright. Well don't be too long." We heard her walk down the stairs. I heard Harry breathe.

"She suspects something," Harry said. "We need to leave soon." Harry got up and listened at the door. He didn't hear anyone and left. I was left alone.


	4. Chapter 4

After a rushed shower and a quick breakfast, Harry and I stood in front of the small fireplace in the old kitchen. I stepped in first.

"Diagon Alley!" I stated clearly and dropped the powder. I hated the floo network. I always felt like I was being suffocated by smoke. I stepped out of a fireplace in Diagon Alley. I heard Harry land right behind me. I waited for him to exit before we made our way past all the different shops looking for the Weasleys and Hermione.

The air on the street wasn't like it normally was. It was darker; the people in the street looked nervous. I suspected that it was because of Voldemort's return. Harry and I walked in silence for the most part. After several minutes of looking for the Weasley's, I thought I could feel someone watching me. I looked at Harry, who was looking around as well. He could feel it too. I looked behind me and saw a boy with blonde hair looking at the pair of them. I furrowed my eyebrows and wondered who that could be.

"Harry, there's someone watching us over there." I nodded toward a side alley. Harry looked, but the boy was already gone.

"What did he look like?" Harry asked.

"Blonde hair, male. That's all I could really see."

Harry's expression hardened. "I think you'll be meeting Malfoy a little sooner than we planned."

My heart dropped. I wasn't ready to meet him yet. I didn't want to see him until we got on the train. I looked around again, but didn't see anyone.

"Should we meet up with the Weasley's?" I asked. "I mean, if we're going to keep my cover, maybe we need to make a new story." I thought quickly. I knew Harry was thinking too.

"My aunt and uncle have a neighbor… She's a squib…" Harry mentioned. I had it.

"I'm your neighbor's niece. I'm transferring in because… Because I didn't get along with my professors; I was too strong-willed for Beauxbatons, they wanted me to be a quiet, homemaker witch. My father died when I was at school last year and my mother didn't have the mental capacity to keep me as a reminder of him, so she asked her aunt to take me in. Hogwarts agreed to accept me and I'm shopping here for my supplies. We're here together because you're my neighbor and my aunt thought it would be nice for me to know someone when I went to school, but I don't really know who you are because Beauxbatons doesn't really keep up with the news for the students so I just know your name, I don't really know what's been happening since the TriWizard Tournament. Can you think of anything else?" I asked quietly.

"Not off the top of my head, no. You HAVE to remember that story. If he catches you on anything, its over," Harry warned.

"I know," I replied solemnly. We both looked up when we saw red hair. "I'm not supposed to know them!" I stopped and smiled at Harry, who looked confused. "Act like you just want to go say hi. Tell them what happened and I'm going to meet you in the bookstore in fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Okay." Harry looked at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny who were staring at us. I shook my head at Harry. "Where are you going to go?" Harry asked.

"Maybe to find a drink or something… I'm not sure." I continued to smile. "We have to make this look convincing, I don't know them. Just meet me, okay?" Harry smiled back and patted me on the shoulder. He left to go meet his friends. I immediately turned and went into the robes shop I was nearest to. Little bells tinkled as I walked through the open door. A woman soon appeared.

"Can I help you find anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm just trying to decide if I need a new robe or not, but thank you," I said politely. The woman left. I looked at the robes, not interested. I was wondering if the blonde boy was going to follow me in. A few minutes after I entered the store, I heard the tinkling signaling that someone had just walked in.

I heard the woman speak again. "Can I help you find anything?"

A male's voice responded. "No, thank you. I'm just browsing today." His voice was smooth. It wasn't too deep, but deep enough to sound sweet. I peeked around a rack of robes to see the back of a blonde head.

_I wonder if that's the Malfoy boy…_ I tought. I studied the back of him. He looked as though he had nice muscle tone, strong arms and back, perhaps ab muscles as well. He was steady when he walked, smooth just like his voice. He wasn't much taller than Harry, if at all. They were close to the same build, but this man had a little more build, just a little. But nearly everyone had more build than Harry. He was very slim. This man was in all black. His hair almost seemed to glow because of the contrast. I wanted to see his face. I wanted to see if it was as handsome as his body. I walked around the rack to get a better view, while trying to seem casual. I moved a few hangers to distract him. The man turned around, startled.

"Oh! I didn't know anyone else was in here!" he said, laughing a little.

"I'm sorry," I chuckled. "I was just looking at robes." I smiled a little and looked back at the rack. The man was beautiful. He had strong silvery-blue eyes and features that could have been carved by angels. His smile caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting a smile so white, so perfect. Or the rosy lips to frame the perfect smile. But it suited him. I looked back at the boy who was still looking at me. I smiled quickly and tucked a loose curl behind my ear. I noticed a shimmery green robe at the end of the rack and picked it up.

"That would go well with your eyes," the man said. I looked at him. I wasn't sure what to say. "Your eyes are green, this dress is almost the same color. Your hair is dark, so it blends well. You'd look nice in it." The man smiled again. I smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got your name," I said.

"It's Draco. Malfoy." Draco held out his hand for me to shake it.

"Claire Roux," I replied, giving my hand to Draco's. Instead of shaking it, he leaned down to kiss it. I blushed.

"It's very nice to meet you, Claire Roux." Draco said this with a perfect French accent. I was surprised. "You are French, right?" Draco inquired.

"Yes, but I don't generally use my accent when I'm in England. I usually speak the language of the country I'm in," I explained.

"That's very considerate of you! You'll have to speak French with me sometime. I haven't had the opportunity to speak it often, and I would love the chance to have a conversation no one but us could understand." Draco winked and smiled again. "Are you going to be getting those robes?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I think it would be out of my budget…" I said shyly. Draco looked at the price tag hanging from one of the sleeves, and then took the robes. "What are you doing?" I was confused. Why was he taking the robes I wanted to buy?

"Madam, I've found what I need," Draco called into the little shop.

"What are you doing? How do you know I wasn't going to buy that?" I asked, angry now.

"You said it would be out of your budget, so I thought I would help out a lovely lady. I have plenty of money, so don't worry about anything." I stood there, unable to think of what to say. Being speechless was something I wasn't used to. I always had something to say! I tried to smile, but still looked confused. Draco laughed a little. "You need to choose if you want to smile or glare, but both isn't working for you."

"I'm just a little stunned, that's all. I've just met you, but you're buying me robes?" I asked.

"I enjoy stunning young women," Draco replied. I looked even more confused. "Not cursing them, no. But when I find interest quickly, I enjoy giving gifts immediately." Draco smiled again. I couldn't stop staring at him. He had the most beautiful smile, and his eyes seemed to sparkle when he did.

"Alright, I suppose. If you really want to buy it for me… I don't mind," I said. Draco smirked handsomely at me and took the robes up to the store's owner. I looked out the window and saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all enter the bookstore across the alley. I hoped that Harry had told them what happened. Draco returned with a bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Draco!" I gave Draco the best smile I could. "Would you like to come to the bookstore with me?" I asked. "I'm about to start a new school and I need to pick up my books and supplies."

"I'd love to," Draco said holding out his arm. I took it and smiled. I tried to say it more with my eyes than in my face. We began to walk across the alley to the bookstore arm in arm. "What school are you starting?" Draco asked.

"Hogwarts. I've been at Beauxbatons for the last five years, but some family issues came up this past year, and some school related issues made staying at Beauxbatons hard for me, so I asked for permission to attend Hogwarts. The Headmaster agreed and I received word yesterday which house I was to be in," I explained seriously. I remembered the story.

"Which house will you be in? I attend Hogwarts as well. Its quite magnificent there," Draco told me.

"I'll be in Slytherin."

Draco looked at me. "Really? You don't seem like the kind of girl for Slytherin."

"I took a personality quiz. The sorting hat or something made it up and after about a week I got a letter that said I would be in Slytherin," I explained. "What house are you in?" I already knew the answer.

"I'm in Slytherin as well," Draco said. We had reached the bookstore now. Draco held open the door for me to enter. I looked around for my friends and saw them at the other end of the shop. Harry saw me enter. He also saw who I was with and looked shocked, then glared. He said something to the rest of his friends who looked my direction, and looked away quickly. I heard Draco make a sound that sounded like a growl, but was hidden in a sigh.

"Claire, hey. You got something?" Harry asked. His eyes flashed to Draco, then back to me.

"Yeah I did! Actually, Draco bought it for me. It was very kind of him, seeing as we only just met!" I said excitedly. I smiled and turned to Draco. "Do you know Harry? He's at Hogwarts too. I think in Gryffindor?" I meant the last part to sound as a question. Harry nodded.

"We know each other," Draco said. He tried to keep the malice from his voice, but Harry and I both heard it. "How do you know Potter?" Draco looked at me. The happy glow from his eyes was gone. It scared me a little.

"We're neighbors. I mentioned that I had family problems, remember? My mother sent me to live with my aunt. She's a squib from the town that Harry's from. Little… something. I was only there for a few months. I never bothered to learn the address. Anyway, she knew that Harry lived there and introduced us. It was nice having someone to talk to during the summer. It would have been terribly boring if he hadn't been there." CI was pleased with how convincing I sounded.

"How nice…" Draco drawled. He looked at me, then back to Harry. "Claire, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight in London. I've got my own little place until school starts. My parents and I have been having pointless arguments, so I asked to leave their house. If you'd like, I can either cook something for us, or we can go out to eat. Would you like to that?" Draco's warm eyes returned as he looked at me. He smiled just a little bit.

I smiled widely and said, "I'd love to! That sounds wonderful! And honestly either option works for me… If you would like to cook or take us out that would be nice." Draco nodded.

"It's settled then. Can you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron at about seven?" Draco asked. "Oh, and I would love to see those robes on you, Claire. You'll look wonderful." Draco smirked at me again, touched my hand, then left.

I stood there smiling while Harry stood next to me glowering. "He's up to something. He saw us together. He bought you robes?" Harry turned to me and I held up the bag. Harry reached inside and pulled out the shimmery green robes. "These are nice." Harry admired. He looked at the robes and then back at me. "Be careful tonight."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about not uploading this stuff so quickly. i've been crazy busy with school. i only took two classes my spring semester and had to make up for it during the first summer term. which sucked ass by the way. and i got a job, so i've been way busy.

anyway r&&r! thaaanks :D

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I convinced Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to let us stay the night in London. Hermione and I were able to get together some Muggle money in order to rent a hotel room for the four of us. After a quick trip back to the Burrow to get overnight supplies, the four of us went back to Diagon Alley to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. It was nearing four when we got back and got to our room. Luckily, there was a room with two beds available. We couldn't afford two rooms, so we decided to stay in one. Boys in one bed, girls in the other.

At five-thirty I showered and began getting ready for my date with Draco. I was excited, but the rest of my friends were worried. Harry kept saying that Draco was up to something. He probably was, but he was taking me on a date, so I was more excited than apprehensive. Before I knew it, it was seven. I checked the mirror one last time. Straight hair? Check. Black babydoll shirt? Check. Darkwash jeans? Check. Heels? Check. Mascara on both eyes? Check. I went through my mental list again, just to make sure that I wasn't going to forget my purse or something. I pulled on the robes Draco bought me last. There was a clasp in front to tie the sides together. The robes were pretty. Draco was right; they did look good with my eyes, even though they were blue right now. Anticipation filled my bosom as I walked down the stairs to the bar. Draco was sitting on a stool drinking water when I found him.

"Hi," I said timidly. Draco looked up and smiled.

"You look wonderful." Draco said.

"So do you," I told him. And he did. He was wearing some black trousers with a silvery button up and a black blazer. It looked nice on him.

Draco got off his stool and took my hand. He slowly raised it to his lips and kissed it. His eyes never left mine. Butterflies started making their way into my stomach. Draco let go of my hand and smiled again. "I made reservations at _Café Des Amis_ in Covent Garden. Have you been there? It's delightful," Draco told me. "I was thinking that after dinner we could take a walk and see the shops and street performers. And maybe after that we could go back to my place for dessert?" Draco looked at me.

"That sounds nice," I said. I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were beautiful as ever. "What did you have in mind for dessert?" I asked. A mischievous look came into Draco's eyes.

"I have some ice cream and a few other treats. We can decide when we get there." Draco touched my hand again. "Ready to go?" I nodded. I felt someone watching me and turned around while Draco and I were walking toward the door. I didn't see anyone, but I heard someone walking behind us and knew that Harry was watching from under his Cloak. I hoped he didn't follow us.

After a short cab ride, Draco and I exited to find us in the middle of Covent Gardens. It was getting dark and the lights from the trees and the performers made everything look a little more magical. Draco put his hand on my back to guide me in the direction we were going. After a short walk, Draco led me through a door to _Café Des Amis_, the Café of Friends.

The waitress showed us our table. We sat in front of the window and were able to watch people as they passed by. I loved to people-watch.

"So, Claire, tell me about yourself." I looked up at Draco who rested his chin in one hand. He looked at me, trying to read my face. I smiled a little.

"Only if we can take turns. I don't want to be the only one of us talking. I'd like to learn about you too." Draco nodded. "Well, I'm French. I grew up in Nice and was sent to Beauxbatons when I was eleven." I stayed quiet for a minute and Draco knew it was his turn to talk.

"Well, I'm from Wiltshire. I've attended Hogwarts like everyone in my family since I was eleven. I play on the Slytherin Quidditch team and I'm the seeker," Draco told me. I looked into his eyes again and smiled.

"I love watching Quidditch. It's always so exciting! Long games can get dreadfully boring. The fast ones are my favorite! I love flying. I don't play Quidditch, though. I have a Firebolt. It was a birthday gift from my dad." I choked up a little bit. "Erm… I love water." I looked down at the table and was relieved to see a waitress coming toward us.

"What can I get for you, dears?" the woman asked.

"I'll have the Loubia," Draco said. "With a garden salad to start."

"I'll have the Poule au Pot and a garden salad as well."

"Anything to drink for you?" the waitress asked.

"Water," I said.

"I'll have the same," Draco told the woman. The waitress smiled and left. "Your French accent is beautiful." I knew Draco would hear it when I told the waitress what I wanted. It's hard for me to switch so quickly from my French accent to having no accent. "_Comment alles-tu?_" Draco asked. I smiled.

"_Je fais bein. Et toi?_"

"_Je fais bein aussi. Merci pour le demander._ I love speaking French. I hardly ever get to do it. My mother insisted that I learned when I was young," Draco told me.

"_Pourquoi?_" I asked, forgetting I was still speaking French.

"_Parce qu'elle pensait qu'il serait utile._ I enjoy it now that I'm older."

"_C'est une belle langue. Souhaitez-vous continuer a poser des questions?"_ I asked. Draco chuckled.

"I don't quite remember everything I was taught. May we continue in English?" Draco asked.

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry; I forgot which language I was using. I speak in both so often that I sometimes get confused. I think it was your turn to tell me something," I told Draco.

"Yes, it was. I love water as well. Flying is wonderful. I often fly just to clear my head. It helps to be away from everyone and everything. I never realized how alone you can be when you aren't on the ground until recently, but I love it," Draco told me. "I love chocolate. It is my favorite flavor. I can never get enough of it. My mum used to take me to Belgium every summer so I could stock up on Belgian chocolate. Have you ever had it? It is the best chocolate there is." I shook my head. "You should go if you ever have the chance." Draco smiled again. "Tell me about your family." I paled a little. I could feel it. I moved my hands nervously.

"I'd really rather not talk about them…" I said. Most of my story was true. My father died last year and my mother wanted to ship me out to a relative's. I was lucky that the Order needed me so quickly. I was able to choose what happened.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"My father died last year. I'm just not ready to talk about some things right now. Its nothing against you, I just don't want to think about it. I hope you understand." I looked at Draco and he looked at me with compassion.

"I've not had anyone close to me die, so I'm sorry, I don't know what you're going through. But yes, I understand." Draco took my hand from across the table and squeezed it lightly. "What about school? You said there were problems with you being there?"

I laughed a little. "Yes, there were. They were teaching us to be little housewives. They weren't really expecting us to want real jobs or to really do anything with out lives. I hated it. I was always in trouble for practicing spells that I found useful. Usually on girls who wanted to steal my shoes. I explained my predicament to Dumbledore in a letter and he said that he would be delighted to have someone as willing to learn magic as me in the school. So he accepted me."

"So you enjoy learning?" Draco asked.

"For the most part. I like learning new spells and potions, but I don't like the process of learning, if that makes sense," I explained.

"Yes, I see what you mean," Draco said. He looked at me and studied my face. I wasn't sure what to think of it. I looked out the window.

"I love street performers. Last summer, my best friend and I went to Paris with her family for a festival. I don't even remember which one. But there were street performers and gypsies everywhere. I absolutely loved it. I considered becoming a street gypsy after I graduated. They get to wear beautiful clothes and dance around. But I decided against it. No one really likes gypsies unless there is a festival," I told Draco. I continued to look out the window at the performers. It was dark, finally. I could see one man spitting fire, another man blowing up balloons. There were a few women dancing in a circle to some light music. I loved seeing it.

"When I was thirteen I told my mum I was going to run away and become a street performer," I heard Draco say. I turned to face him. "I was angry with my father because I had gotten a lower score than he wanted me to in Transfiguration. He told me I was never going to be a good wizard and I was going to disgrace our family name." Draco chuckled. He grinned a little and looked out the window. "I think I would have made a good street performer."

"You're very handsome, I think you would too," I said before I could help it. I saw Draco smile as he looked out the window. I smiled too. "You'd have to mess up your hair a bit and wear some more common clothes, but I think you would attract people to watch you."

Draco turned to look at me. "You think so?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled again. I couldn't help but get butterflies whenever that boy smiled. He sure knew how to light up a room. His smile turned to a cute smirk. "You're not really someone I'd expect to be put in Slytherin. You're far too kind."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"People in Slytherin usually think only about themselves. They aren't really that friendly or kind. And they always think of blood status," Draco told me. I thought quickly.

"It may be the blood status thing then. I usually don't ask people what theirs is, but once I know I do tend to judge people a little more. I try to be nice to people even when I don't really like them. And don't get me angry. I can be the biggest bitch in the world. If I'm happy, everyone in the room is safe." I grinned wickedly at Draco, who laughed. I loved his laugh.

"Maybe you will be good in Slytherin," he mused.

"What are the other houses?" I asked.

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor." Draco named the last house bitterly. "Hufflepuff is for people who aren't especially good at anything. They're just there. Ravenclaw is for those who are smart and like to learn. They think they're better than everyone. Gryffindor is for the noble gits that think that they're the bravest people alive."

"Ah. Gryffindor are the overly noble ones who try to save everyone and everything?" I asked.

"Yes. It gets annoying. They don't understand that some people don't want to or need to be helped. Especially Potter. He is never going to get that through his thick skull." Draco looked at me quickly. "I know you're friends with him, but he and I have never really got along well. He's always blamed me for everything. Most of the time it isn't even my fault."

"What's he blamed you for?" I asked. I wanted to know if Harry really had blamed Draco over the years.

"In our second year, he blamed me for opening the Chamber of Secrets and releasing a Basilisk into the school to kill all the Muggle-borns," Draco said coolly. He was still bitter about that. "Coming from the family that I do, everyone assumed it was me, but no one but Potter said anything. Turns out it was Ginny that had opened it. She was possessed by a diary." I looked at Draco, not really sure what to say. I knew my mouth hung open just a little.

"There was a Basilisk at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes. It's dead now, though. Potter killed it. Nearly died himself. He and Ron somehow wiped the memory of Gilderoy Lockhart in the process. Dunno how they did it, but I think the world's a bit of a better place without him."

"That's what happened to him?" I laughed. "Two twelve year olds ruined his career!"

"Actually," Draco cut in, "he was stealing his credit from other witches and wizards. So his career ended just like he ended the careers of countless others."

"Oh. Well then, I suppose he got what was coming to him."

The waitress approached us with our salads. She set them down on the table and left us again. I picked up my fork and mixed up my salad a little more. I peeked up at Draco to make sure he was eating before I did. I usually don't worry about things like that, but he made me just a little self-conscious. He was eating too.

"So, with no boys at school, how did you learn dating etiquette?" Draco asked politely. I smiled.

"Some things come naturally. Luckily for me, though, I was able to date around during the summers. I dated a lot," I explained. I took another bite of salad and watched Draco as he cut his lettuce into smaller pieces. I was definitely feeling self-conscious. "Do you date a lot?" I asked.

"Not really." I looked at him quizzically. "Surprising, I know. I just never find someone I want to take out. There aren't many people that I find interesting. Most of the girls I really see at school aren't the type that I would want to take out. We usually stay in, if you know what I mean." Draco winked.

"So what sparked your interest in me?" I asked. _Harry._ I thought.

"I don't really know." Draco thought. "I think I saw you with Potter earlier in the day, but I realized I didn't really care who he was with, so I left. I was bored and wandered into the little robe shop and I was honestly surprised when I saw you. I usually don't get sneaked up on like you did to me. That caught my attention."

"So me being secretive and quiet got you?" I asked. Draco smiled.

"I suppose so," he said. We both smiled. I looked into Draco's eyes and saw honesty. I was starting to like him.


	6. Chapter 6

We finished dinner and left the restaurant to walk around the Covent Gardens. We passed the street performers finishing up their acts, little shops that began closing down, and people heading to their cars or waiting for buses. Draco and I continued to walk.

"So what did Potter and his friends tell you about me?" Draco asked suddenly. We had been talking about different subjects that our schools offered, and I was a little put out by the change of subject. I didn't want to tell him what Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had told me.

"Erm… they don't really like you," I said. I didn't want to be rude.

Draco forced a little laugh. "I knew that already. I mean, what have they told you about my personality? Were they saying that I'm an awful person who only thinks about himself? That I'm a slimy git with no sense of right or wrong?" Draco looked at me. I avoided his gaze. I hated making people feel bad. I hoped he wasn't going to be upset with me.

"They were saying that you're hateful. You find sick pleasure in being mean to people. And you sweet talk your way out of anything you can. And that all-in-all, you aren't a very good person, or very nice."

"You put that nicely, didn't you?" Draco asked. I could hear a hint of anger, but then another hint of amusement.

"Yes… I've had such a good time with you, I don't want to ruin it by telling you what other people have said," I told him. Draco smiled a little.

"Well, thank you for that. Its very considerate of you." We walked in silence for a minute. It was a little awkward. "So, what do you think of me? Do you think I'm a mean person?" Draco asked me.

I thought. I didn't really know. I only had this one night and what Harry had said about him. "I can't really say. There's a little truth behind every rumor. But, if you are mean, tonight showed me that you can be a perfect gentleman. I don't think that I've been around you long enough for me to say honestly." Draco thought about that.

"That's reasonable." We stayed quiet for a little while, just walking and looking at all the shops that were closed up already. It was a little less awkward.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked. "Or am I boring?"

Draco looked at me. "If I wasn't having a good time, I would have taken you to my flat already. I don't like to be bored. But to answer your question, yes. I did have a good time. But the date isn't over yet. We still have dessert," Draco told me. I could feel my excitement already. We struck up a conversation about favorite teachers and stories from our schools. It wasn't long before we were in a cab going to Draco's flat in the middle of London.

I couldn't really see the building we entered, but the door and hallway were a bit dingy. Draco called for an elevator. Inside was very unlike the hallway we had just been in. The elevator had mirrors on one side, making it seem brighter. The wooden sides were stained a honey chestnut color and were accented with gold paint in between some of the cracks. I was excited to see the flat now. The doors opened and revealed a small hallway with a door on each end. Draco turned to the right and walked to the door at the end. He slid a key into the lock and it opened with ease.

The entryway was just as grand as the elevator, but in a different way. It was open and the walls were white. The walls only came up to one's waist and on top sat vases and little statues on both sides. I could see straight out into London from the door. The back walls were nothing but glass. I looked to the left and saw a little kitchen. I looked to the right and saw a small hallway that I assumed led to a bedroom. A small house elf came out of the kitchen toward us.

"Good evening, Master Draco. Is there anything you will be needing from me?" the little elf asked. He looked well kept, but still messy as all elves do. His voice was high and proud. Draco took good care of this elf.

"Yes, but I don't think we'll be needing anything right away," Draco told the little elf. He bowed and walked back toward the kitchen. Draco put his hand on my back again and held out his arm for me to go in first. We walked through the entryway and into the living room and my heart almost stopped. It was magnificent! I had never seen something that I loved more. The window stretched all the way across the large room so you could see the beautiful lights of London's night. There was an off-white sofa sitting facing a fireplace. Two black armchairs accented the sofa on either side, slightly turned to make the area look more circular. There was no television, but I knew that was because it was a Muggle invention. I looked behind me and saw a baby grand piano in the opposite corner of the room.

"You play?" I asked pointing.

"Oh, no. My mother thought it would be a nice decoration," Draco said leading me to the sofa.

_A nice decoration?_ That was a bit of a shock to me. Baby grand pianos were not cheap, and this one I knew was a lot because I played and I knew pianos.

"Would you mind if I played?" I asked. Draco looked at me.

"Sure. What do you know how to play?" He asked. We turned around and were walking together back to the piano.

"All sorts of things. I usually play classical pieces. I don't enjoy contemporary as much," I told him. I sat down and ran my fingers over the keys. I pressed a few to see how in tune it was. The keys were stiff. "Has anyone ever played this before?"

"No, you're the first!" Draco said. He smirked. "I suppose you're taking the piano's virginity." I smiled a little. All of a sudden my heart felt a jolt of something.

_Virginity. Harry._ Was all I thought. I focused on remembering a song. I hadn't played the piano in weeks. I wasn't sure if I could remember anything. I let my fingers rest on the keys. I let them play and before I knew it, I was playing Fur Elise. I let my fingers run and play. I forgot how much I loved it. Draco stood behind me and listened.

After the song was finished I ran my fingers over the keys again, loving the fact that I was first the to play in this piano. Draco put a hand on my shoulder and ran it halfway down my arm, giving me goosebumps.

"That was beautiful," He said. I wondered what he was going to do next. I could feel the warmth from his face on my ear. "Would you like some ice cream?" He asked. Right then, I knew where this was going.

"Sure," I said.

"Sadie, set the ice cream out please," Draco called.

"Yes, sir, Master Draco," came a little response from the kitchen.

Draco held his hand out for me to help me off the piano bench. I took it and he didn't let go. He let me to the kitchen where four tubs of ice cream sat out. Draco smiled.

"What kind would you like?" He asked me. "I have chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and turtle." I smiled back at him.

"Chocolate, please." Draco took out a bowl and a spoon from a drawer. He dug up the ice cream. He licked the spoon and looked straight into my eyes. I knew what he was doing, and it was working. He handed me the bowl of ice cream and the spoon. I took a bite of the ice cream and turned the spoon over in my mouth so I could lick it easier. Draco watched me as I slowly pulled the spoon down across my tongue. I could see a hunger for lust in his eyes. I knew right then I shouldn't have licked the spoon like that. Draco took a step toward me and took the spoon from my hand. He took a spoonful of ice cream and fed it to me. He watched as my lips pulled back from the spoon as innocently as I could manage. He smirked at me.

Draco got a second spoonful of ice cream, but this time he took it into his own mouth. His tongue flicked out for just a moment before guiding the spoon in. He pulled it out slowly, never taking his eyes from mine. I could feel myself wanting to be with him. I wanted it. He wanted it. But then I thought of Harry. Draco then put the spoon on the counter. He dipped his finger into the ice cream and held it out for me. I didn't move.

"Nervous?" Draco asked and smirked. He licked the ice cream off himself and dipped his finger back into the bowl. He held it out for me again. This time, I licked it off. I let my tongue run over his finger. I looked up into his eyes. I knew what this was doing to him; I had done it plenty of times before with old boyfriends. Harry may have been the first person I had sex with, but he wasn't the first person I had encounters with. Draco put the bowl on the counter and moved toward me again. He was just centimeters from my face. He tilted my chin toward him and leaned in to kiss me.

My head was spinning. Draco was kissing me. I was in his kitchen. He fed me ice cream. He was kissing me. But it was wrong. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I don't want to do something you aren't comfortable with on the first date." Draco looked serious. I nodded.

"Okay. I'm alright with kissing," I said. It wasn't a complete lie, but he didn't know. I had mastered occlumency, so there was no way of telling. I enjoyed kissing, but he wasn't Harry. I knew already that this was going to be hard. That night also confirmed my suspicions that Harry and I had something supernatural. I was brought back to earth by Draco's voice.

"Good." Draco brought his hand up to my face. He placed it on my cheek and my neck. His thumb stroked my cheek to my ear. It felt good. He leaned in again and we were kissing. We opened our mouths at the same time and felt our warm tongues meeting in the middle. I could still taste the ice cream on him, or was it me? Draco's hand slid down my shoulder to my hip. His other hand snaked around me to hold the small of my back and press me to him. I let my hands find their way up Draco's arms and chest to rest on his shoulders. Draco's tongue licked the roof of my mouth and the back of my teeth. I could feel every little movement, and I loved it. I rubbed my tongue against the side of his and felt him moan quietly into my mouth. He pressed me harder into his body.

I reached one hand up into Draco's hair and pulled his head sideways, away from my mouth. He hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain. I started kissing into his neck. Draco's hands tightened their grip on me as pleasure overtook him. My tongue massaged everywhere I was kissing. My lips moved quickly and always found a new place to kiss. I kissed down to the area where his neck and shoulder meet and bit down softly. He let out a strangled moan and backed me into the counter. Draco wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and ground his hips into mine. I could feel how hard he was.

Now, it was his turn to kiss me. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head backwards. He kissed down the front of my neck and pushed my robe over so he could kiss my shoulder as well.

"Draco…" I moaned quietly. This seemed to egg him on more. Draco ground into me again and started sucking on a spot right below my jaw. The feeling of his tongue rubbing it and his lips and teeth pulling at the skin made me want to scream. I scratched his back and pushed my hips desperately into his. I could feel him smiling into my neck. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Draco," I said. He ran one hand down the side of my body and brought it to rest on the backside of my hip, just barely touching my butt. I knew if we kept this up I wouldn't be able to say no. "Draco," I said a little more forcefully. He stopped kissing my neck to look at me. "We need to stop. I'm not going to be able to say no for much longer." He nodded.

"Okay." Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked at me. I knew there was going to be a hickey on my neck. "Maybe we could continue this another time when we know each other better?" he asked quietly.

"Perhaps," I told him. He smirked his pretty boy smirk.

"Am I a good kisser?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yes, you are."

"The best person you've ever kissed?" I thought about that. Was he? He probably was. But I didn't feel quite the same as Harry. I didn't feel the same sparks.

"I think you might be." He smiled, and I smiled back. "And just so you know, I'm not the kind of girl that gives it up to anyone who will take her out a few times. I don't mind kissing, but other things come after time. Like relationship time," I told Draco. He looked like a little kid deprived of candy. Is that all he wanted? I felt hurt and used. I didn't want to say anything, but if he was going to look like he does now in a few weeks, I don't think I'd be able to get close to him. Even if it was for the Order.

"Will you give me a chance?" Draco asked.

"A chance for what?"

"A chance to be your boyfriend," he said. I thought.

"I'm not going to get together with you just so you can screw me later. I want to know you honestly care about me. I don't want you to just be in it to get some. And its not like I have a certain date set on when I'm alright with doing small things for you, its just when it feels right. When I feel like our relationship is strong enough on an emotional level." Draco's expression in unreadable. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "So, yes I will give you a chance, but you have to prove you like me first." I told Draco. He was thinking hard. "You've got until the end of the first week at Hogwarts. If you prove it to me before then, you'll just get your chance sooner. So from now, you have ten days. And I don't want you buying me things. I know you've got money, but money won't buy me."

"Fine. No buying you things, and ten days," he repeated. I smiled.

"You know, the sooner you prove that you like me, the sooner you get to do fun things with me," I told him and winked.

"Don't tease me yet, Claire. I haven't even decided if I want to pursue you," Draco said coolly. My stomach dropped. I managed to keep it from showing on my face.

"Well I hope you do choose me. I can be real naughty sometimes. I'd hate to be lonely with no one there to be with…" I said as sexy as I could. A spark came into Draco's eyes. I licked my lips quickly and moved away from the counter. I hoped that he would choose me. "What time is it?"

Draco looked at his watch. "Ten after. Do you need to go?" he asked.

"Its up to you. If you want me to be here longer we could visit, or if you're getting tired I could leave," I said.

"How are you planning on getting back to the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco asked. I hadn't thought about it.

"Oh, take a cab or something I suppose," I said.

"I don't know if I would be comfortable letting you go alone. If you want to go I could take you back now, or you could just stay the night here and we can go for breakfast in the morning and I'll take you back then," Draco suggested.

I thought of Harry, probably waiting up for me. And Hermione, worried sick that I might be dead, that Draco would have killed me. And then Draco. I thought of our kisses, and how hot they were and how I wanted him. I didn't want to lose control of myself, especially so soon after the previous night. But the body wants what the body wants.

"I don't think I should stay," I said. "I already have the room at the Leaky Cauldron, so I should probably stay there."

"Alright. Well, let me at least make sure you get there safely." Draco led me to the door and helped me to call a cab. The way back to the Leaky Cauldron was a little awkward. It was quiet. Draco and I didn't really talk. But that just left me to my thoughts. All I could think about was Harry. Harry and the things I felt when I was around him. It wasn't the usual butterflies that I felt when I was with someone, not like the little butterflies I felt when Draco kissed me. It was different. I felt like I had to be with him. The way that my skin felt when he touched me was unlike anything I had ever experienced. I didn't know what to make of it. I didn't even know if he had felt the same way.

"We're almost there," I heard someone say from a distance. I was far in my head. I brought myself back to reality and looked over at Draco. He was looking out the window. It had been the driver who had spoken. Draco's face was unreadable. I didn't have a clue as to what he was thinking. Maybe he was schooled in occlumency. We watched as a little sign got bigger. The Leaky Cauldron looked as dismal as ever. Draco asked to walk me in and made sure I got to my room all right.

"So did you have fun with me tonight?" Draco asked. He helped me out of the cab and held open the dingy door to the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't miss the disgusted look he had as we entered the little pub.

"Yeah, I did. It was really nice," I told Draco. I looked around and immediately saw two tall red heads sitting at the bar, an empty seat between them. They turned around almost as soon as I saw them. They looked at each other and looked at me.

"Claire!" they both called to me. Draco looked up as well. I could see the sneer coming to his face.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Draco didn't know that I knew the Weasleys' yet, so I had to pretend otherwise. They looked confused. I winked so only they could see. One of the twins looked even more confused, but the other understood what I was doing.

"Maybe not, but we know you!" the twin who understood said. I couldn't remember which was which. I raised an eyebrow. Draco turned toward me a little bit.

"They're friends of Potter's," he whispered in my ear.

"Ah, Ron's brothers?" I asked them. They both nodded. I turned back to Draco, who was sliding his hand across my back and down to my hip.

"Where are the rooms?" Draco asked in my ear. I smiled at him and started walking toward the other end of the bar.

"Claire, you aren't taking _him_ up to your room, are you?" one of the twins asked as we walked by.

"Why does that matter? Claire is old enough to make her own decisions," Draco told the twins. He made sure to make his voice as icy as possible. "I'm sure she doesn't need to take advice from blood-traitors."

"Well, I don't think it would go over very well with the other people in the room," the other twin said. Draco turned to the twins.

"What are they talking about?" Draco asked me.

"Harry mentioned something about having Hermione and maybe Ginny staying with me overnight. He's a little bit overprotective of his friends sometimes. I didn't know if he was actually going to ask them to come," I lied quickly. Draco seemed to accept this answer.

"Sounds like Potter," Draco said. Malice was evident in every syllable. He looked at the twins, then back at me. "I suppose I'll have to leave you here, for now." Draco turned me toward him and pressed me against his body. He kissed me softly, but sensually. I knew that he was just trying to get to the Weasley twins. When Draco released me, I quickly noticed that one of the twins had changed positions and was leaning against a bar stool next to his brother. Something wasn't right. But Draco didn't seem to notice. "I'll see you in a few days," Draco whispered in my ear. He threw the twins one last glare and left the pub. I looked back at the twins. The one leaning against the bar stool was pushed to the floor. I knew what was wrong.

An invisibility cloak fell to the floor revealing Harry on the barstool. He was livid.


End file.
